Talk:Bandit Firestarter
I'm considering adding a note about the Bandit Firestarters. Namely that they use Flare, which does a considerable bit of damage. I find that I take more damage from the level 1 firestarters than I do from the level 3 Bandit Blood Sworn. But I'm new to Guild Wiki (and wikis in general) so don't want to add something that will be considered useless. Any opinions on the matter? -- Nkuvu (December 13, 2005) :Argh, breaks my heart when someone's afraid to add because someone else might not need that info as much =/ Do it! Hopefully, if anyone has a problem, they will BRING IT TO THE TALK PAGE FIRST before going crazy with reverts (this isn't a minor edit, so the parties responsible best pay attention to this little parable). I'd probably stick it under Description; it talks about them being ranged attackers. Maybe add a new paragraph there along the lines of, "Their Flare attack is one of the most damaging things in pre-" blah blah blah. It -is- a rather good note, actually. Couple of times I've been wiped doing pre-sear by these little buggers cos I didn't prioritise targets properly. Might even be worth sticking in the pre-sear guide somewhere, I'll have to take a look. --Nunix 21:09, 13 December 2005 (UTC) ::Like I said, new to GuildWiki. I know it stated that they use the Flare skill, so that may be enough. I also need to find out a bit more, though. I seem to recall that if you encounter more than one, only one of them uses Flare. But I'm not positive on that and want to be sure before I spout off about it. Thanks for the note. --Nkuvu :::Hmm, almost positive they gang up on you. It's easy to tell, you can find two right by the chest at the bandit camp. Off to test! --Nunix 21:29, 13 December 2005 (UTC) update: nope, looks like you're right. In fact, there's a group of three there, and only two would attack -at all- -- I was hitting the third and he just stood there, in ready-to-attack animation, but never follow through with any damage. Inneresting! ::::Nkuvu - I moved your note to a notes section and reworded it a little. General notes about creatures like that can go in a Notes section after the Items Dropped. Good info though, and if you get attacked by multiple ones, they all will attack w/Flare. --Rainith 22:23, 13 December 2005 (UTC) I also found that with Warriors, they tend to wait for you to use Healing Signet before using Flare again, as if they were afraid of killing you by "Flaring" during Healing Signet. Generally it's like this: firestarters go Flare, Flare, Flare, normal attack, normal attack, Flare, Flare, normal attack, normal attack, flare, flare. This is what would happen if I went like normal attack, normal attack, normal attack, normal attack, heal sig, normal attack, normal attack, normal attack, heal sig, and so on. I tried to wait a couple of minutes before having to heal myself with Heal Sig, but they never used Flare again until I finished casting Heal Sig. Anyone else notice this? --Nova 17:18, 30 January 2007 (CST) Race The Firestarters are discribed as dwarf sized, though their race his human, I think it should be changed to Dwarf due to their size and beard. they could just be renegade dwarves from shiverpeak right? :dwarf is a species, so unless you have a Of Dwarfslaying weapon to test with, that'd be hard to prove. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:59, 24 August 2006 (CDT) ::Because its the pre-searing, they are more than likely to be just small humans. I havent been to the pre-searing in a long time, but im fairly sure that theyre arent any dwarves or anything at any other spot... The only other race i can think of are the charr..... Unwisesage 19:12, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I got a shield with +8 armor vs dwarves in pre-searing so I decided to test this. They are not dwarves. -- Kirbman 13:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC)